Fandom:Cool and New Web Comic
Cool and New Web Comic is a Homestuck parody fan-adventure published on the unofficial MSPA forums, which was created by the anonymous author "O" on April 10th, 2016. In a similar manner to Homestuck's own Homosuck segment, it utilizes the principles of stylistic suck pioneered by projects such as Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, in order to create a "shitty" parody of Homestuck proper for comedic purposes. All characters are accordingly rendered in a deliberately crude style, with the exception of Rose, who is depicted normally in contrast to the rest of the cast, and a few other characters. The comic follows parody versions of the main Homestuck cast through a series of events reminiscent of those of Homestuck itself, but generally more bizarre, crudely realized, and nonsensical. The comic can be viewed here. The comic is notable particularly among fan adventures for the popularity that it gained within the community, which resulted in the creation of the Cool and New Music Team. Initially as a project to create an album for the comic that parodied the official Homestuck soundtrack, the project quickly broadened to produce an assorted collection of Homestuck parody albums, Cool and New Webcomic inspired OST pieces, more-serious minded Homestuck fan albums, albums dedicated to fandom memes, and more besides. Although much of the music team's tracks are purposely ironically "bad", in the same manner as the source material, other releases gradually became more serious over time and some tracks even eventually found their way onto a few more serious fan compilations. The overall lower expectation of quality required of these albums compounded with a surprising degree of fan enthusiasm resulted in an astonishing level of output following the music project's founding in mid 2016. As of December 2017, 61 individual Cool and New Music Team albums and single releases have been published, making the project the largest collection of Homestuck music albums of all time, outstripping not only the Gaiden and Unofficialmspafans albums, but also the official Homestuck OST. List of Cool and New Music Team releases The first Cool and New Web Comic soundtrack album, cool and new voulem.1, was released by the Cool and New Music Team on their bandcamp on the 2nd of July, 2016. Since then, as of November 30th, 2019, the Cool and New Music Team have put out 53 individual Homestuck and Cool and New Web Comic albums and single releases, constituting, by the numbers, the largest Homestuck music project of all time. A large proportion of the albums and tracks mirror the "stylistic suck" of Cool and New Web Comic to at least some degree, but there are many exceptions to this rule, and other tracks which are not easily catalogued as one or the other. In order of release: *cool and new voulem.1 *cool and new volume 2 *cool and new volume II *[NSFW Ｐｅｎｕｍｂｒａ オーガズム：百万ドルリミックス（ Ｇｕｎｓｈｏｗ Ｓｉｎｇａｌｏｎｇ ）の小ローン] *Of Troles and Chiptumes *Cool and new Volume V *A Shade Of Blue *Cool and New Homestuck *Cyclica *call and new *cool and new volume s*x: hair transplant *CaNWC Sound Test Vol.1: REVENGE OF THE GIIVASUNNER *C A N W A V E *Basement Tale *COOL AND NEW Volume 7: At the Price of $104.13 *Carne Vale Fusion Collab *shecka jef] *CANWC for the Holidays *Cool and New Greatest Hits *Median *Cool and New Homestuck 2 *Cool and New Homestuck 3 *Take My Song in a Completely Different Direction *V8lu♏e *C A N W A V E 2 *2ound Te2t *BOWMANIA *Cool and New Sonic Team *Intermishin *queue and new *The Ballad of Megan Pouring *call and new 2: locomotif *CALL AND NEW II: EMERGENCY TELEPHONE CALL *.jpeg *9 *One Week Older *Greatest Hits 2 *Bro and Game Web Comic *Symphony Impossible to Hear *YES WE CANWC *Megalovania FUSION COLLABORATION the hit song by toby "dont call me radiation" fox off the hiveswap soundtrack ft silver gunner and james roach *fihgt each OTHE *le canrivalry: album is mandatory *CaNWC for the Spookdays *Queue 2: Beating Heart *SOUND T3ST *CANWAVE 3 *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: A Single *Rain, or: "The Rise and Fall of You, Me and the Happy Angry People from Mars" *Call and New V *Homestuck Vol. 11 *Descent Into Madness *inpiscispere *LICORD: You Can (Not) Sound Good *https://coolandnewwebcomic.bandcamp.com/album/--2 *LAYERS (coasters upon coasters) *i wanna fuck terezi *HAROLDBOUND *SOUND TEST IV *Muse of Net *Leak 08-07 (Late Ones) See also *Fandom:Memes *Fandom:Gaiden Music Albums *Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff *HOMOSUCK Category:Fandom